To identify and study proteins wih unusual expression patterns in childhood leukemias, typically first identified with two-dimensional seperations of proteins. We have also begun to attempt to identify mutations and altered methylation patterns in various cancers using two- dimensional seperations of genomic DNA. Our objectives require frequent reference to protein and DNA databases.